The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic components, and more particularly to dynamically adjusting the position of electronic components.
Electronics enclosures, such as those used in computer systems, often contain numerous electronic components, such as video cards and sound cards. Typical methods for retention of the electronic components in the electronics enclosure involve large loading hardware and non-influencing fasteners. These devices typically have one or two positions (e.g., an undocked and docked position) that require manual operation. Additionally, expensive and disposable shipping brackets are often used to mitigate connector wear when the enclosure is shipped.